Gae Bolg (weapon)
Gae Bolg , also known as Gae Balg, is a recurring spear in the Final Fantasy series. It is often a high-ranked spear with decent Attack power, and is acquired late in the game. Appearances ''Final Fantasy X Called the Gae Balg, it is a weapon Kimahri can acquire if the dominant auto abilities on any of his spears are Overdrive → AP and Triple Overdrive. Final Fantasy XI The Gae Bolg polearm drops from the Notorious Monster Voivre in the Ifrit's Cauldron, one of the few high-level monsters which spawn passive in the entirety of the game. Though the drop rate is 100% and the spear is very powerful for its level of use, it has an unusually high weapon delay, which makes it inferior to higher-level alternatives because of its slow attack speed. Final Fantasy XIII The Gae Bolg is a first-tier spear for Fang that can be bought in Plautus's Weapons Workshop in Chapter 8. It has an improved Counter rate, and a Positive Effect synthesized ability that prolongs positive buffs' effect. Gae Bolg maxes out on level 21 and transforms into Gungnir with a Scarletite. Its maximum Strength is 103 and maximum Magic power 92. Final Fantasy XIV The Gae Bolg is the Dragoon Relic Weapon, and is one of the weapons that can be obtained by completing the "A Relic Reborn" quest. Final Fantasy Tactics Gae Bolg is the game's third strongest spear, providing 29 Attack and 15% Defense. It can only be obtained via Melee, making it exclusive to the PSP remake. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Gae Bolg is a mid-ranked spear that teaches the skill Bolt Breath to Dragoons. It provides 39 Attack and is Lightning-elemental. It can be bought from Sprohm for 11,200 gil and from any other town for 12,600 gil. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Gae Bolg is a mid-ranked spear that provides 35 Attack and is Lightning-elemental. It teaches Thunder Breath to Dragoons for 300 AP, and can be bought for 1,180 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Storm Stone, Cruzle Brass, and Telaq Flower. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time Gae Bolg is a high-ranked spear that can be used by any race. It provides 136 attack at level 1 and 168 attack at level 30, gives +25 to Stun, has one empty slot, and comes with the abilities Black Mage Wisdom 1 and HP Absorb Attack 1. It can be obtained from a chest in the Tower on Hard or Very Hard, and then created for 1,800 gil by using an Adamantite, Abyssian x3, and an Ebonite. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Gae Bolg makes an Ebonite, level 10-19 makes a Berserk Eye, and level 20-30 makes an Anti-Stun Stone 5. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers When Amidatelion summons Bahamut to prevent Layle and Keiss from continuing to pursue her, the mighty dragon holds the legendary spear Gae Bolg in his tail. This, however, proves to be Bahamut's undoing because, after the summon destroys the island with his signature Mega Flare, Layle is able to use his gravitokinetic powers to take control of the weapon and drive it straight through Bahamut's torso, defeating him. The spear also appears alongside its wielder on the "Bahamut Strikes" emblem for Layle's coat. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The Gae Bolg is a spear with an attack of 13. It can only be bought from the multiplayer shop in Urbeth for 4,290 pts. Final Fantasy Dimensions Final Fantasy Legends: Toki no Suishō Dissidia Final Fantasy Gae Bolg is a level 92 spear that provides +64 Attack, +1 Defense, and Wall Rush Bravery +40%. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Gae Bolg returns as a level 90 Spear that provides -288 HP, -1 Defense, +65 Attack, and +40% Wall Rush Bravery damage. It can be obtained by trading 177,840 gil, Ice Lance, Bahamut Horn, and Liegeman's Hope x5. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Gallery Etymology Trivia *Gae Bolg is a powerful special attack in the Square Enix game, The Last Remnant. Category:Spears